Digimon Soul Strong
by Matteus0442
Summary: Sidney está de mudança novamente. Está cansado de tantas viagens e já desistiu de fazer amigos, pois estes nunca duram muito. Mal sabe ele que essa viagem vai mudar sua vida e sua opinião sobre uma verdadeira amizade
1. Chapter 1

Olhava para o túnel levemente familiar que se estendia a sua frente, a penumbra tomava o local.

"Outra vez aqui." Pensa ele, um pouco aflito.

Começou a caminhar, mas seus olhos não vêem nem um palmo a sua frente. Tateando as cegas pela parede, chega a uma bifurcação de caminhos.

"Dessa vez vou seguir por um caminho diferente."

Cansado do túnel sem fim, ele começa a correr. Ofegando, completamente desorientado pela escuridão até tropeçar em alguma coisa no chão.

"O que será que tem aqui?"

Como se acendesse uma centena de velas, tudo se ilumina e ele vê o que lhe fez tropeçar. Era um corpo ensangüentado, mas não um corpo qualquer, era um cadáver de um amigo; sentiu os olhos marejarem e ouviu uma risada maquiavélica, vinda de um mostro localizado mais ao fundo. Sem dar muita importância à criatura, ele cai de joelhos ao lado do corpo de seu amigo. Ao se dar conta da gravidade da situação, entra em choque e é tomado pelo pânico, se debruçando sobre o corpo com grossas lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e dirigi a palavra ao pequeno corpo em sua frente.

-Markus...? É você? –ele pergunta com voz entrecortada, sem obter respostas. Com seus temores aumentando, ele é tomado pelo terror da morte de uma pessoa próxima e se descontrola. – Markus, responde! Não tem graça, diga algo!!  
Com uma ultima fagulha de esperança, e receando o pior, ele sacode inutilmente o corpo.

-MARKUS! –grita o jovem a plenos pulmões.  
Abrindo os olhos rapidamente, ele acorda coberto de um suor frio.  
"Apenas um sonho..." Pensa, tentando se acalmar.

Aquele era Sidney, um garoto alto. De uns tempos pra cá havia se tornado também muito forte, apesar de ser magro. Tinha olhos verdes iguais aos da mãe e o cabelo castanho claro.

Sidney levantou devagar, sentou na cama e se espreguiçou. Passou a mão na testa e secou o suor. Fica alguns poucos minutos sentado na cama, lutando contra o sono e tentando esquecer-se do sonho confuso. Ele ouve um barulho e se sobressalta então nota que era apenas o despertador.

"Por que eu sempre acordo antes do despertador?"

Uma coisa pula em cima dele e fica em seu colo, fazendo com que ele se assustar novamente. Era lokymon, um quadrúpede, parecido com um cachorro filhote, de pelo azul e um pequeno chifre na cabeça .

– A única vez que você não acordou nem com o despertador foi aquele dia né?

Sidney se sobressalta ao ouvir Lokymon falar sobre "aquele dia".

– Eu já fale pra você parar de ler meus pensamentos Lokymon!¹ E já falei também para não me lembrar mais sobre aquilo

– Desculpa, é que eu gosto de ver o que você está sonhando. Eu achei que você já tivesse superado isso.

– Basta você parar na hora em que eu acordo. É mais você não precisa ficar me lembrando todo dia.

– Sid, você já acordou? – A mãe de Sidney perguntou, em um tom preocupado.

– Já, mãe, estou acabando de me arrumar e já desço – ele responde, depois vira para Lokymon e fala – melhor você voltar a dormir.

– Sim, estou indo – Ele da um longo bocejo – bom dia na escola.

– Valeu.

Sidney troca de roupa e sai, fechando a porta, desce as escadas e vai para a cozinha.

A casa de Sidney era bastante espaçosa, com, 3 quartos, um onde ficavam o pai e a mãe dele, outro onde ele ficava e outro era o quarto de hospedes, (que estava sendo usado como depósito) cozinha, onde eles faziam todas as refeições, 2 salas grande, uma onde ficava a televisão e um sofá e a outra, onde ficava um aparelho de som, muito usado por Sidney, escritório, onde seu pai passava a maior parte do tempo e a biblioteca, onde a maioria dos livros eram da mãe de Sidney, e três banheiros, sendo 2 praticamente inúteis. A pintura branca e a mobília de mogno.

Sidney vai para a cozinha, onde a mãe e o pai já estavam tomando café. Eles comem em silencio por alguns minutos até que o pai dele pergunta:

– E ai filho, ta gostando da escola?

Já fazia algum tempo que eles tinham se mudado.

– Sim – ele responde sem dar muita atenção

– Já fez muitos amigos?

– Sim – ele continua sem prestar atenção

– Isso é bom, eu sabia que você iria gostar – a mãe dele, Lyli, fala, demonstrando felicidade.

Sidney se levanta, vai até a sala e fala:

– Bom até a hora que vocês resolverem se mudar outra vez – Ele se levanta, vai até a sala, pega a bolsa e grita – To saindo – Segundos depois atravessa a porta

– Filho espera – a mãe dele fala, com tristeza na voz, apesar de saber que foi inutil

Ele foi andando até a escola, que não ficava muito longe. Ao chegar lá, da um longo suspiro antes de entrar

"Mais um dia. Pena que não vá durar para sempre"

Logo que entra, Sidney já escuta uma voz o chamando:

– Sid, aqui!

Ele vira para o lado e se depara com uma garota de cabelos lisos e verdes, alta demais, mais ou menos do tamanho dele, com pele alva e olhos azuis como um par de safiras.

– Oi Isabella.

Ao dirigir a palavra a ela, viu um tom rubro tomar suas bochechas.

– Vem aqui comigo... Digo, com nós, não só comigo, mas com meus amigos também... –o vermelho só aumentava.

– Acho que é melhor não, prefiro ficar sozinho por enquanto.

– Tudo bem então, -a decepção era clara em seu rosto- Eu vou... Vamos ficar esperando.

– Certo eu vou... Depois.

Isabella se afasta e volta para junto das outras pessoas com quem ela estava anteriormente.

– Ele não vem Isa? – pergunta um garoto que estava ao lado dela.

– Ele disse que vem depois, Igor, mas acho que ele não vem. – A garota fala, em tom tristonho.

No fim da aula ele ia indo para casa, porém sente que esta sendo seguido, e vira de repente.

– Que foi? – a voz dele soa um pouco rude. Era ela novamente.

– Você não foi se encontrar com a gente hoje. –ela o acusa, com um tom de magoa.

– Ah, é mesmo. Eu... Esqueci.

– Tudo bem – a garota sorri – hoje a gente vai se reunir na minha casa pra jogar Blood Roar. Você quer vir com a gente?

– Talvez eu vá. Onde você mora?

– Na rua aqui em cima, na única casa lilás! –diz ela, radiante.

– Humm, vou ver se eu posso ir.

– Certo. Espero você lá! – A garota sai com um sorriso contagiante.

"O que será que ela viu em mim? Ela não para de me seguir"

Sidney da meia volta e continua seu caminho para casa. No caminho, recebe uma ligação no celular. Atende rapidamente:

– Alô?

– Alô, filho?

– Fala mãe.

– Só queria avisar que eu e seu pai não vamos almoçar em casa, temos uma reunião e vamos almoçar por aqui mesmo.

– Certo, eu trouxe minha chave.

– Tchau, filho, se cuida!

Sidney desliga o celular e continua andando.

"Pelo menos vou poder ficar algum tempo com o Lokymon" Ele pensa.

Ao chegar em casa ele abre a porta e entra e vai em direção a escada. Alguns segundos depois a porta bate e ele vira para trás.

"Como a porta bateu se não está ventando?"

Ele da os ombros, mas quando vai voltar a subir a escada, mas quando esta no meio do caminho uma luz o cega, e ele começa a recuar, mas acaba caindo da escada. Logo quando se levanta ele vê um bicho verde, com uma clava na mão e pergunta:

– Quem... O que é você?

– Você é o Digiescolhido que mora nessa casa?

– O. O que... O que é um digiescolhido? E... Eu não sei do que você está falando – responde Sidney.

– Não tente me fazer de idiota – o monstro avança para cima e vai acertá-lo com o bastão.

– Pancada espiral – de repente o monstro leva uma pancada que o faz bater na parede.

– Lokymon? O que...? Como...?

Na frente de Sidney outra luz aparece. Dela sai um Digivice².Sidney pega o aparelho.

– Lokymon, me explica o que está acontecendo aqui agora!

– Não temos tempo Sid, ou o Goblimon vai nos atacar de novo!

– Goblimon? Quem é esse?

– Aquele que acabou de te atacar.

O digivice começa a piscar e dele sai uma voz.

"Goblimon é um Digimon rookie/crianç é perverso, atira bolas de fogo rapidamente contra seus oponentes, esse pequeno Digimon ogro adora a desordem e fazer maldades. Seu principal ataque é a Bomba Goblin."

– O que é isso – Sidney pergunta.

– Um Digivice – Lokymon responde – isso significa que você é um digiescolhido.

– Bomba Goblin – Uma bola de fogo vai em direção a Sidney.

– Bomba cósmica – Lokymon rebate o ataque com uma bomba em forma de estrela .

– Investida goblin – Goburimon ataca novamente.

– Pancada espiral – o Chifre de Lokymon fica envolvido por uma camada de gelo e acerta Guburimon, que leva a pior e acaba na parede novamente.

– Bomba goblin – Ele se levanta e logo volta a atirar bombas contra os dois.

– Se esconde, Sid – Lokymon empurra Sid pra debaixo da escada, onde os dois ficam seguros das bombas.

– Me explica o que está acontecendo aqui, Lokymon.

– O Digimundo está com problemas. E nós vamos ter que ajudar.

Ao longe fez-se ouvir um grito de terror. Por alguma razão estranha, Sid sentiu n alma que era de Isabela.

– Acho que o digimundo terá que esperar um pouco... Temos probelmas aqui mesmo. –disse Lokymon.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**x****__________________________________________________________________________________x**

**Digimon: Soul's Strong - Capitulo 1 Parte 2**

**E Eu sou um Digi o que?**

**  
**  
– Você ouviu isso – pergunta Sid, espantado.

– Sim, alguém esta gritando por ajuda – Responde Lokymon.

– A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa!

– Mas a gente também está em perigo se você não percebeu! – Fala lokymon em um tom sarcástico

_Sid ia falar alguma coisa, mas é interrompido pelo som, vindo da escada, que começa a cair_

– Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, Lokymon, ele está destruindo minha casa!– Fala Sidney, entrando em desespero.

– E o que você quer que eu faça?

– Ele esta aqui por sua causa, você devia tirar ele daqui!

– Se vocês não vão sair daí e lutar, eu vou acabar com todos vocês – fala Goblimon – Mega bomba goblin – Goblimon começa a carregar uma grande energia em sua mão, para arremeça-lá contra a escada onde os dois estavam

"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa!" pensa Lokymon vendo Sidney começando a ficar desesperado, ele olha para todos os lados, mas não consegue pensar em nada.  
Sem esperar mais, Goblimon lança seu ataque, e Lokymon sai de debaixo da escada carregando alguma um escudo de metal.

– Lokymon, espera! – Grita Sid, mas o digimon já estava distante dele.  
Goblimon para seu ataque e fala:

_Lokymon ergue o escudo que estava levando e o envolve com uma luz, fazendo com que ele bloqueie e reflita a bomba na direção de Goblimon, mas a explosão e forte demais e atinge Lokymon também. Na casa se forma uma grande nuvem de poeira, onde Sidney vai procurar por Lokymon_

– Lokymon, onde você está? – pergunta Sidney, saindo de debaixo da escada

– Aqui, Sid – Grita Lokymon, indo em direção ao garoto

– Você está bem? Você se machucou?

– Não, eu estou bem – Lokymon começa a andar na direção onde goblimon estava antes, seguido por Sidney, e o encontra caído. Goblimon fala:

– Você me Derrotaram... Mas não acabou... Todos os digiescolhiodos serão destruídos... Começando por... Aquela garota

"Aquele Grito... Isabela!" pensa Sid aflito

– O que você fez com ela – Pergunta Sid a Goblimon

_Goblimon vira em direção a Sid, dá um sorriso e vira um digiovo, com o digicódigo em volta dele, que desaparece alguns segundos depois, levando com ele o digiovo._

– Vamos ajudar a sua amiga, Sid !

– Espera, Lokymon, e a minha casa, e esse digimon... o que é tudo isso?

– Não tenho tempo para explicar...

_Ouve-se um barulho, e logo se vê que vem do digivice de Sid_

– O que está acontecendo? – Pergunta Sid cada vez mais confuso

_Lokymon começa a olhar o digivice e depois fala com um tom mais sério_

– Não temos tempo, a vida da sua amiga está em risco

– Por que?

– Porque ela está sendo atacada e o digimon dela não está por perto!Vamos Sid

– Certo...Mas eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo!

– Quando as coisas se acalmarem eu te explico, agora vem.

_Os dois saem pela porta e quando sid olha para trás vê que sua casa não sofreu nenhum dano e que estava do mesmo jeito de quando ele tinha entrado_

– Lokymon, por que minha casa não está destruída – Ele fala enquanto corre ao lado do digimon.

– Te explico assim que chegarmos lá

– Certo – fala Sid a contragosto

_Os dois continuam correndo cada vez mais apressados e preocupados, seguindo o sinal do digivice._

"~~"

_Seu peito subia e descia acompanhando sua respiração ofegante. Parecia que ninguém estava disposto a ajudá-la, mesmo ela tendo gritado em plenos pulmões ao ver aquele monstrinho._

–Onde está você, boneca? Vem princesa, não quero brincar de esconde-esconde digiescolhida! Apareça logo que eu serei rapidinho... Hehe. –chamava Impmon, em tom brincalhão.

_Escondida debaixo de baixo da mesa da cozinha, o primeiro lugar que conseguiu alcançar, os olhos azuis de Isabela começavam a marejar de medo. O que ele queria com ela?_

_Ao ver a sombra arroxeada do pequeno Impmon se aproximando da mesa, sentiu as mãos tremerem levemente. Não que ela fosse covarde, mas se sentia tão inútil..._

_Isabela espia e vê Sidney e um pequeno cão azul, que atacou Impmon e errou por pouco. _

–Sid! –gritou ela, correndo para trás de seu "herói".

–Ah, que tipo de digiescolhida se esconde... Estou aqui para lutar ao seu lado, Mestra.  
Quem falou foi um terceiro digimon, que parecia um coelho amarelo. Ele estava empoleirado no parapeito da janela e tinha as mãos em sua minúscula cintura – mãos que não eram ligadas ao corpo por braços, apenas flutuavam ao lado do corpo.

Lokymon observou a digimon atentamente até arregalar os olhos.

–Harumon?! –disse, abismado.

_Estreitando os olhos, "Harumon" responde:_

–Não mais, agora sou Usagimon.

–Certo... POR QUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA ASSIM DE REPENTE E DEIXOU A ISABELA AQUI SÓZINHA? – Grita Lokymon impaciente – ELA PODIA ESTAR MORTA AGORA SABIA!?

– Calma Lokymon, eu só fui

– NÃO IMPORTA ONDE VOCÊ FOI, VOCÊ A DEXOU SOZINHA!...

_Sid pigarreia, os digimons olham para ele e ele fala_

– Se vocês não perceberam a Isa está em baixo de uma mesa que está prestes a ser queimada por um digimon

_  
O digivice de Sid começa a emitir outro som. Sid tira-o do bolso e aperta um botão que estava piscando e uma voz sai do digivice_

Impmon: Digimon Rookie/Criança. É um pequeno Demônio Digimon que ama fazer brincadeiras. Ele tenta levar o caos aonde estiver. Sua técnica é o Feitiço de Fogo

_Impmon se levanta e vai em direção da Lokymon_

– Feitiço do fogo – _o ataque atinge Lokymon, que fica pouco ferido_.

_Lokymon se vira para Impmon com mais raiva que antes._

– Bomba estelar – Lokymon revida o ataque, usando uma grande quantidade de energia devido a sua raiva. O Taque faz Impmon voar a bater na parede, bastante ferido.

_Usagimon Vai com uma incrível velocidade até onde o digimon está e o ataca_

– Punho elétrico – Impmon desvia do ataque e revida com outro de seus ataques.

– Noite do fogo – várias bolas de fogo vão em direção a Usagimon, que desvia e ataca novamente:

– Meteoros relâmpagos – Usagimon ataca Impmon novamente, agora com uma velocidade maior e o atinge com vários socos com sua mão coberta por raios  
Impmon cai novamente, mas dessa vez não tenta atacar, apenas se levanta e fala:

– Vocês estão mais fortes do que eu pensava... Mas eu voltarei – Após dizer isso ele some em uma nuvem de fumaça que ninguém sabe de onde veio

–Volte aqui – Grita Usagimon, mas já era tarde demais

_Sidney vai até a mesa onde estava Isabela e a tira de lá  
_

– Isa, você está bem?

– S. S. Sim – fala a garota, ainda em estado de choque – O que... Aconteceu... aqui?

– Ela também não sabe sobre os digimons, certo? – Pergunta Sid para Usagimon

– Não!

– Então está na hora de nós dois sabermos o que está acontecendo...

_**Continua...**_

**x__________________________________________________________________________________x**

Alguns defeitos de formatação que não consegui corrigir... espero que gostem


	3. Chapter 3

X______________________________________________________________X

_**Digimon Soul Strong  
Capitulo 1 parte 3**_

_**Eu sou um digi o que?**_

Muito bem – Começa Lokymon empolgado – Há alguns mil anos...

– Não foi tanto tempo assim – Interrompe Usagimon

– Certo... A algumas centenas de anos...

– Também não faz tanto tempo assim – O digimon interrompe novamente

– Você vai me deixar contar a história ou quer contar você mesmo? Eu não fiquei calculando todos os anos e nem sei exatamente em que data isso aconteceu e se você acha que pode contar a história de um jeito melhor que eu então conte ao invés de ficar me interrompendo

Lokymon para de falar e começa a respirar, enquanto os outros que estavam na sala o olhavam com olhares completamente sobressaltados.

– Posso continuar agora? – Lokymon pergunta olhando para Usagimon, que assente com a cabeça – Ha alguns anos Uma profecia foi anunciada por um dos conselheiros do rei, o AncientWisemon. A profecia dizia: o Anjo que há tempos Governava e mantia a paz em nosso mundo cairá sobre um poder das trevas, até então desconhecido. Os tempos mudarão e os mundos não serão mais os mesmos, uma vez que precisaram da ajuda uns dos outros para coexistir.

– Traduzindo, –começa a falar Usagimon – o Anjo é o Lucemon, o atual Governante do digimundo. A profecia se referia há cinco Anos atrás, quando um AncientSphinxmon invadiu o palácio real e, depois de Derrotar AncientWisemon com um poder sombrio, atacou o nosso governante, que começou a se transformar. Lucemon se tornou Lucemon Fallen mode e desde então vem tornando o digimundo cada vez mais sombrio. Alguns digimons foram Pegos por esse misterioso poder, alguns fugiram e outros foram mortos.

– Agora já da pra entender bastante, mas... O que é o digimundo e o que exatamente são os digimons? – Pergunta Sid, um pouco menos confuso.

– Digimons são todas as criaturas que habitam o digimundo. Todo digimon é feito por dados, assim como os dados de computadores. O digimundo é o lugar onde os digimons vivem. É como o planeta de vocês, tem continentes, ilhas, mar, mas lá tudo é feito de dados.

– Agora entendi! – Exclama Sid com um sorriso no rosto

– E o que eram aquelas coisas que apareceram depois que Goblialgumacoisa foi derrotado?

– Goblimon – Corrige Lokymon

– Que seja. O que eram?

– Eram o digicódigo e o digitama dele. O digicódigo é o material pelo qual todos os digimons são formados, é como o DNA de vocês, mas para nós é uma combinação de dados que definem como seremos, mas ao contrário do DNA, existem mais de um digicódigo iguais. O digitama é onde os digimons nascem, assim como... Os outros animais aqui da terra, que nascem de ovos, mas nós nascemos sozinhos em um lugar chamado cidade dos começos, onde todos os digimons renascem.

– Entenderam – Pergunta Usagimon

– Sim os dois respondem em uníssono

– Mas... – começa a falar Isabela – Porque _nós_ fomos escolhidos? – Pergunta a garota um pouco menos assustada

– Ainda não sabemos – Responde Usagimon – Piclemon, nosso... "supervisor" disse que iria nos informar mais sobre nossa missão aqui na terra, mas ainda não fomos avisados de nada e estamos esperando notícias, mas acho que só iremos encontrá-lo no digimundo.

– E o que nós estamos esperando? – Pergunta Sid cada vez mais animado

– Você acha que é simples viajar pra outro mundo? – Pergunta Lokymon em tom autoritário – Primeiro como nós iríamos para lá? Segundo, o que você diria a seus pais? Terceiro como você e a Isabela poderiam ter alguma chance contra o Lucemon, o digimon mais forte em todo o digimundo?

– É... Não sei.

– Por isso ainda temos que descobrir quem são os outros digiescolhidos e...

Lokymon é interrompido por um estranho barulho vindo dos digivices em cima da mesa

– O que é isso? – Pergunta Isabela

Lokymon sobe em cima da mesa e olha atentamente o digivice depois fala alguma coisa inaudível em tom de desaprovação

– É um sinal de digimon. Esta vindo de algum lugar aqui perto

– O digivice pode mostrar um mapa da cidade, quem sabe eu não identifico o lugar – Fala Sidney.

Lokymon aperta um botão e o digivice mostra um mapa com um ponto vermelho piscando

– Eu conheço o lugar, não é muito longe – fala Sidney – Vamos?

– Sim os dois digimons falam alegres

–... Sim, claro – Isabela força um sorriso, apesar de ainda estar um pouco atordoada.

– o que foi Isa? – Pergunta Lokymon, preocupado.

– Nada, só estou... confusa

– Com o tempo você se acostuma – Usagimon sorri para a garota – Vamos?

– Sim – Ela fala um pouco mais animada

Os quatro começam a andar em direção à porta quando são interrompidos por um barulho vindo dela. Alguém estava batendo...

Continua

X______________________________________________________________X

Ai esta, depois de muito tempo. Voltei a escrever, agora os capítulos vão sair com maior freqüência :D


End file.
